The Ultimate Heist
The Ultimate Heist is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In the beginning of the episode, Ben and Rook are inside of the Proto-TRUK chasing after a truck with a hologram driver in the middle of the night. Interestingly, Ben sounds a lot more sophisticated than usual as he tries to stop the truck. Soon enough, Ben manages to climb into the truck and manages to take control of the truck. He tells the one controlling the truck in the storage area. This someone is none other that the Inspector 13. Inspector 13 reveals that he is now an independent dealer of illegal alien technology and proceeds to attack Ben continues to talk in a more formal manner. They fire on Ben, but they miss due to Ben moving surprisingly graceful in his human form. Outside in the Proto-TRUCK Rook notices something is odd about Ben, which increases when Ben refers to Rook by his species' name instead of his actual name. Eventually, Inspector 13 manages to escape and Ben jumps on the Proto-TRUK and Rook suggests for him to transform into Fasttrack or XLR8 to catch them, but he refuses, and says he relies on his aliens too much. Ben claims to know where he is going. In Undertown, where the duo continue their search for Inspector 13. Rook is confused by "Ben" purchasing random items as they search, "Ben" claims these items are gifts for extended family members. Rook comments that only one of Inspector 13's weapons is notably dangerous and suggests they ask a lowly criminal for information. After thinking of some criminals they know, they settle on Argit, who happens to be heading towards their direction. Interestingly, Argit is very popular compared to what we've seen in the past. Based on the story he is telling the crowd, it appears as though his actions from during the Incursean invasion has giving him good publicity and painted him in a heroic light; Solid Plugg and Fistina are now affiliated with him, as well. When the duo attempted to ask him what he might know of illegal weapons, he quickly asks them to talk with him in his office... Once inside, Argit actually apologizes for his "double talk" and admits he did so to keep his good publicity going. Once the duo fill him in on their search for Inspector 13, Argit mentions that Inspector 13's warehouse is actually a massive fortress and asks them whats in it for him. "Ben" says he may keep the legal weapons there to sell (all while eating some chili fries in an extremely obsessive manner), which is enough to convince Argit to join them; Fistina is happy to be "partners" with Rook, but the feline alien's thoughts are not mutual. Solid Plugg also notices the weird behavior of "Ben", who claims to be trying to better himself... *We then cut to the Plumber Base where we see what seems to be Albedo, yelling to be set free as he is actually Ben! Considering "Albedo" sounds the way Ben normally does and that "Ben" has been sounding like Albedo, it's safe to say Albedo has managed to deceive the others. Ben transforms into Four Arms and then Big Chill in order to escape, but both attempts prove to be ineffective. These attempts, however, show that Albedo was unable to change the appearance of the Omnitrix or the aliens themselves (they still have green on them, instead of the red associated with Albedo), which explains why Albedo hasn't used his Omnitrix. As Blukic and Driba deliver food to prisoners, Ben attempts to convince them Albedo has pulled a trick, but they don't believe him and leave the food inside of Ben's jail cell. Ben hits the door, crouches down and opens the lid of the container that had food and asks to have some ketchup with his food, and looks down at the food as he begins to visualize a plan. As Blukic and Driba return to pick up the empty food containers, they believe "Albedo" to be sleeping. In truth, Ben transformed into Nanomech and Unfortunately, his cover gets blown when the elevator security scanner finds him! Luckily, he manages to give the dimwitted Galvans the slip by evading their blasts from their laser guns (which eventually causes Blukic and Driba to have to reload their weapons) and transforming back into Ben on the cart. Ben then transforms into Big Chill and phasing through the elevator! Then that good luck goes bad when the Omnitrix times out and Big Chill transforms back into Ben and he hangs on a pipe with lasers aimed towards him! Back in Under Town, Argit and a couple of other aliens disguise themselves as delivery people and trick 2 Techadon Robots into bringing 3 crates into the warehouse. We soon see that Solid Plugg and Fistina were in the crates, who waste no time in opening the gate for Argit, Rook and Albedo as Ben. However, the 5 of them soon see that they must now deal with an army of Techadon Robots! Back at to the Plumber Base, where Blukic and Driba play the "blame game" over who allowed "Albedo" to escape. Eye Guy then appears before them and transforms back into "Albedo" and asks for a favor. Back in Undertown, The battle in Inspector 13's warehouse rages on as Rook, Solid Plugg and Fistina beat down the Techadon Robots! Argit hides behind some crates and Albedo joins him saying "why take any chances?". After Rook, Fistina, and Solid Plugg defeated the Techadon Robots, Ben locks them inside the warehouse with a crowbar and transforms into Wildvine to trap the other 4. Rook then realizes that it's not actually Ben. After Wildvine transforms back into Ben, It is revealed that Albedo was wearing a wig and contact lens to disguise himself Ben. Albedo then removes the disguise and proceeds to explain to his captives how he pulled off tricking them into thinking he was Ben. He says that he joined forces with "a silent partner who knows the Plumber Base extremely well" (whose identity is hinted at if one carefully looks at the silhouette), who knocked out Ben and used some kind of device to make him look like Albedo. Albedo then clarifies that his Omnitrix is actually not another Omnitrix, but a device to stabilize his transformations. The evil twin then gloats at how foolish Rook was to think Ben would take his advice, even Argit calls Rook out for trying to change how his partner acts! Albedo adds that he needs one more component for his stabilizer in order to achieve "ultimate power", which Inspector 13 (having just entered the room) accurately guesses is a Polymorph Crystal. Inspector 13 then reveals he saw through the ruse the whole time, Albedo confirms he didn't use his aliens to keep his identity hidden but now sees no harm in using them. Albedo transforms into Humungousaur to fight Inspector 13, who still puts up a good fight. That doesn't last, however, as Negative Humungousaur then transforms into Negative Big Chill and rips off a component from Inspector 13's suit. After some more fighting, Negative Big Chill transforms into Negative Wildvine again to defeat Inspector 13 and transforms back into Albedo. As Albedo gloats about how he just needs to insert the Polymorph Crystal into his stabilizer, Armodrillo uses a drilling attack breaks down the wall (which causes Albedo to the ground) and transfoms back to Ben in his regular appearance. Ben explains he convinced the Plumbers to run a full scan to prove that he is the real Ben and then tackles Albedo in order to prevent him from retrieving the crystal, but Albedo transforms into Goop and tries to retrieve the crystal and Ben transforms transforms into Water Hazard and proceeds to stop Goop. Fistina manages to detach her hand to free Rook from his bindings while Water Hazard reappears as Terraspin and tries to get the Polymorph Crystal from Albedo. Despite his best efforts, Ben is still not able to do so and Albedo inserts the Polymorph Crystal into his device, causing it to resemble the Ultimatrix. Albedo transforms into Negative Humungousaur and then transforms into Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, Ben transforms into Eye Guy again and defeats him. Negative Ultimate Humungousaur then transforms into Negative Ultimate Echo Echo in order to defeat Eye Guy and Eye Guy transforms back into Ben. Ben then transforms into Shocksquatch in order to defeat him. Negative Ultimate Echo Echo then transforms into Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey, but Ben once again transforms into Four Arms to stop him. Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey defeats Four Arms and gets distracted, and while he is not looking, he becomes paralyzed by Argit's quills and transforms back into Albedo. Four Arms appears to be puzzled about the events that were happening and transforms back into Ben. Ben thanks Argit for his help and Argit replies that they have to stick together. Afterwards Solid Plugg attempts to ask Fistina on a date...but this all gets interrupted when an unidentified ship liberates the unconscious Albedo and escapes! Rook lets Ben know that Albedo mentioned he teamed up with someone, causing Ben to calmly reply that they at least know what they are up against. Ben and Rook commenting how scary good Argit is as a public speaker. In Khyber's ship, Khyber lectures Albedo for not knowing his opponent, Albedo says that no longer matters as they have what they need. Khyber asks Albedo can assume his Galvan form. Albedo transforms into adds, that he is now able to transform into "Ultimate Albedo" (a Galvan with a big head and stubby arms and legs) and proceeds to due just that! The episode ends with Ultimate Albedo telling Khyber they can now make preperations for the next phase of their plan! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Albedo makes his present day Omniverse debut. *Techadon Robots make their Omniverse debuts. *Khyber returns. *It is revealed that Albedo is in partnership with Khyber. Negative Aliens Debuts *Ultimate Humungousaur (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Omniverse debut; by Albedo) *Ultimate Albedo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Argit *Blukic *Driba *Fistina *Solid Plugg *Alien Kid *Lepidopterran Kid Villains *Albedo (first re-appearance; present day) *Inspector 13 *Techadon Robots (first re-appearance) *Khyber Aliens Used By Ben *Four Arms (x2) *Big Chill (x2) *Nanomech (off-screen transformation) *Eye Guy (x2, first time was off-screen transformation) *Armodrillo (cameo) *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Shocksquatch By Albedo *Wildvine (x2) *Humungousaur (x2; second time goes ultimate) *Big Chill *Goop *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Albedo's true form **Ultimate Albedo (first appearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *Ben comments on the move Sonic Doom when Negative Ultimate Echo Echo uses it on him; his remark references his own use of it against Ultimate Kevin. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by David McDermott Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba